


wooyeol - why make things complicated

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [29]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Wooyeol making a mess in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	wooyeol - why make things complicated

Sungyeol had only done this as a means to surprise Woohyun. The cake batter all over the ceiling with overly sweet whipped cream laying in melted puddles beneath their feet was not exactly how he had imagined it to go. It was cute though, according to the other who began to start a flour fight with Sungyeol, only making the kitchen into even more of a disastrous hell hole that would have to be cleaned right away before any stains set. 

They had wound up kissing, Woohyun peppering Sungyeol with kisses sweeter than the whipped cream, licking the curve of his jaw as Sungyeol shuddered in his arms. 

It was all going swimmingly well until Woohyun had slipped on a banana peel that Sungyeol had left carelessly on the floor and they spent that anniversary in the E.R.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
